Chosen
by thenobelunicorn
Summary: We were chosen, it's our destiny, we can make a difference.


Today would be the day Dan and Phil's lives would change forever. They caught a taxi to their destination and stared in awe as they were escorted inside. Buckingham Palace was as intricately elegant inside as it was outside. The two strode down a long corridor to where the Queen and her subjects were seated.

"You may be wondering why I have sent for you today Dan and Phil of YouTube." The Queen exclaimed, "I was delivered a note by a trusted college over 20 years ago to call upon you at this date. Dan and Phil I give you the key to the city of London, it is a great honour, cherish it with you lives. You are dismissed."

In the blink of an eye they were both standing in their home.

"We just got the fucking key to the city. We met the fucking Queen." Dan brushed his hands through his hair is awed stress and confusement.

"Well Dan if we have a key, what does it open?"

"Phil, it's more symbolic. The Key to the city does not open anything. It's a symbolism for trust and gratitude."

Phil was confused, it had to open something. He stared at the odd looking key. It was made of pattern swirls with bits sticking out like branches around. It was so peculiar looking that Phil decided to do some research on the computer for somewhere in his heart he knew it opened something important.

The search on the internet proved futile, everyone was either crazy or plain stupid. If Phil was really serious he would have to go to the library. He didn't go to the library much for he had no need. Not knowing really where to start he began at the books about keys and differed to symbols.

After a couple of hours of constant reading Phil began to understand Sam's frustration, this was tiresome and annoying as nothing in the library was of much relevance. Perhaps it was just the Queens undying gratitude. As he was about to give up a large fairly new book crammed into a corner caught his eye. He picked it up and immediately recognised the patterns on the cover as they were similar to those the key was made from.

"This could be the answer" whispered his under his breath as he opened the cover. He began to read and was over quickly as there was not much in the heavy book, only a note. Finally Phil understood.

Dan was making dinner as Phil walked through the door.

"How did I know you would be home for dinner" said Dan smugly.

Phil reached out to Dan and hugged him from behind as he hooved over the stove, lingering for longer than needed. "Thanks Dan."

That night at dinner Phil explained to Dan what he now knew and showed him the note that was left in the book. Dan mouth open exclaimed that it was a quest.

The next day they both set out to an old church in the country as the note had instructed. They saw it from a mile away as it proudly stood on a hill overlooking all. As they crept inside a priest was standing at the altar with a smile plasted on his face.

"You boys have kept me waiting. Follow me." Confused they hesitantly followed the old man, their minds flooding with doubt.

He lead them behind the altar and into a small door situated underneath. They descended down a flight of winding stairs carved into the rocks. It was so dark they had to use their iPhones for light as they trudged through the dark. Soon they came to the bottom and a large wooden door stood before them.

"After you," the priest encouraged as he swung open the heavily built door. As the door opened light came bursting through from an unknown source and it became apparent that they were in a very special place. It was a circular room, the floor and walls decorated with mosaic tiles laid out in a spiral. Colours of blue and green were everywhere. All that was in this grand room was a small box with brass hinges. The hinges decorated with circular swirls.

Dan and Phil turned around to ask the priest for answers but he had all but disappeared. They were alone in the cold room where memories and secrets lay hidden.

The two boys cautiously strode towards the box. It seemed so innocent and small in the large room.

"Should we open it?" whispered Phil.

"You've got the key Phil."

Phil shakingly grabbed the key from his back pocket and proceeded to kneel down to the level of the box. Up-close it leaked sadness. Phil looked at the box and it looked inside him and he felt only sympathy. He examined the key, the same marking were on the brass, but also burnt onto the wood itself. Dan crouched next to him and held his other hand.

"It's okay, we can do this."

"I don't know why, but it makes me sad. I don't think I want to open it. But-"

"But it's the right thing to do. It's why we've been sent here."

Phil carefully inserted the key and squeezed Dan's hand for support as he turned the key. Suddenly all around them a wind was picking up then suddenly it stopped and the lid began slowly creaking open.


End file.
